Not Exactly
by The.Brilliant.Thinker
Summary: -Narnia: 2 years-Pevensie's: 6 months- When rebellious citizens are rising the Pevensie children must return. But the trouble is too much for just them. They end up needing the help of a myth. Su/Cas
1. Preface

**A/N: This is the ONLY time I am posting this diclaimer.**

**I (Ashley P.) DO NOT own Narnia or any characters excpet the one I originally created (S).**

* * *

A galloping black steed speeds his way the direction his rider is jerking the reins. Over fallen trees and round bushes of berries and leaves. His rider, covered in fog gray armor from head to toe, has his sword drawn in the air. His prey, busy scampering to the depths of the forest in which it would be hard to be seen, could not see how close he actually was.

The aging badger is able to climb through the think leaves and get between the trees to where he thinks he is safe. The trained eye of the soldier spots him and before he can get away his head is lost.

Victorious he takes his horse to a slow trot and begins the way he came. Before he gets too far from his victim, the empty wood around him listen to the whiney of fear from the horse and his screams while he burns to death.

And so, after the fire is out the cover of dark sets back into the "peace" of King Caspian's Narnia.

* * *

**Not much of a preface but it's what I wanted :)**

**If you can't guess who died you'll find out by chapter two at the latest.**

_**WARNING:**_ **I do not plan to update everyday BUT I might every once in awhile. Since I do have this planned out it should be easier to write it, and I'm hoping that this will become my second completed story! (Out of the five I've had.)**

**--Ashley P.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Alright let's chek my pulse! *pointer and middle finger to neck* Yep! I'm alive! Here's Chapter 1 (Finally!)**

* * *

ENGLAND

For the Pevensie children it had been 6 months since they returned. No one in the world knew they had even gone anywhere. But what the world did know was that something had happened. The two eldest Pevensie children had become so distant that the youngest two could even barely get into them. It had always been them four, now it was more of two and one and one. Susan and Peter became very depressed after the event.

Being told you may never return home would hurt you to. Then being told you're two youngest siblings would go without you, heartbreaking.

Speaking of heart break, poor Miss Susan. She, in a very short time, had handed her heart worlds away. She left it with, then Prince Caspian. She was never to return so how could she ever get it back? She wouldn't. She showed every day that she had no life in her. Most of the time, after the school tern was over, she stayed up in her room scribbling down stories and poems of loss.

As for Peter, he more or less was just depressed to be stuck in England for the rest of his life. If you were once a King would you ever want to go back? I know I would not. He tried to adapt, back to just being a boy of no importance, but when that didn't work he just seemed to always be busy. He would take care of his youngest siblings by cooking, cleaning, tutoring, and shopping for groceries. Never, before now, would any of the Pevensie children ever think Peter to do any of that.

As for the youngest two, Edmund and Lucy, they were just stressed over their brother and sister. Edmund seemed to try and get Susan to interact but it would end up in failure every time. Lucy did her best to keep up with Peter. As busy as he was and as little as she was it was a very difficult task.

Their poor mother was too busy working all the time to try and keep up with her children.

* * *

**NARNIA**

Barging through the two big doors and into the Glass Throne Room, that over looked the Eastern Sea, was a big task for Trumpkin. He had frustration written all over his face. He marched down the aisle and to the five thrones ahead of him. In the biggest throne, pulled up from the other four, was his King. Caspian sat there his legs spread, elbows on his knees, and face in his hands.

Seeing this caused the dwarf to forget his whole angry monologue. Sometimes he had to be the angry advisor and kick his butt into shape. As for other times, he had to be the understanding best friend.

It had been two whole years since the Kings and Queens of Old left. In that two years Caspian became King, restored peace throughout all of Narnia, and rebuilt Cair Paravel. As happy as that made others Trumpkin never saw it make Caspian happy. Not to say it didn't, he was quite pleased with himself and glad he was doing what he could. But Caspian and Trumpkin both knew something would make him much happier, his friends.

King Caspian and the Kings and Queens of Old had an adventure of a life time together. Even though they were not the tightest group, they did bond, especially him and a certain High Queen. So Caspian had been very depressed throughout the two years. Faking smiles and laughs, he engaged in training and parties. But he never did court anyone. Trumpkin didn't blame him, women were a mess in his eyes, but of course he knew the King was putting off for a whole other reason.

But for now Trumpkin just cleared his throat and the King picked up his head. "Your Majesty, the guards called for you almost an entire hour ago. They say it's urgent."

Caspian sighed and detached himself from his throne, "Take me to them."

Trumpkin led him out of the room and into the Grand Hall. From there they made their way to Grand Ole' Entrance. They exited the castle door and there stood two big men dressed in normal people clothes and standing next to their palace horses.

"Your Majesty," They both said and bowed in respect.

"What do you have for me men?" Caspian leaned around to notice sacks laid out on the horses backs.

"Two dead ones sir," One said.

Caspian's face froze up, "Excuse me?"

The men walked over to the horse that had a smaller sack than the other one. "We sort of recognized this one. I believe he is one of your council members, or an advisor."

They opened it to reveal a badger's body.

"Where is his head?" Trumpkin shouted angrily.

"Here sir," One of the guards held up a smaller sack.

"Who did this to him? Do you know?" Caspian's stomach turned at the sight and thought of this.

"We believe this is the guy," one said patting the other body bag.

Opening it revealed a burnt body. "Did you do this to him?" Caspian asked.

"No, your majesty, he was found like this. The only reason we assume it was him is this," The other pulled out a green and yellow flag, with the design of a dragon being yellow and the backdrop being green.

"Marakians," Caspian ripped the flag from the man's hand and clenched his teeth. "Trumpkin, will you make sure Trufflehunter is taken care of?"

Trumpkin nodded, tears on the edge of his eyes. Few things could make him this upset and losing his best friend was one of them.

Caspian stormed off back into the castle to gather the council.

"Thank-you gentlemen," Trumpkin muttered the best he could.

* * *

**ENGLAND**

All of the Pevensie children woke up in the morning with a strange panging feeling.

Choosing to ignore it Susan literally crawled from her bed to her window seat. She laid her head on the window sill and just stared outside at the tree in their backyard.

Peter woke quickly and ran to make breakfast for Edmund, Lucy, and himself. After they ate together Peter needed to run a few quick errands.

Edmund tried to take food to Susan but she just seemed more loss than normal so he gave up quickly. After, he went outside to his spot under the tree in the backyard. He liked this spot because he could keep an eye on Susan.

Lucy had decided to just draw. She wanted to draw a few pictures of Narnia, one for each of her siblings.

As the day progressed each of them found themselves losing it. They couldn't focus and would lose track of thought.

Peter was cutting through the city park when he blacked out. When he finally regained consciousness he was in the middle of the woods, he believe the ones parallel to the park he was in. As he searched and searched his way around he eventually collapsed.

Susan stared out the window day dreaming all day. At one point she blinked and the scene outside was completely different than the one before. Edmund was not there, neither was the tree or any of England for that matter. She gasped as she felt the cool breeze come through the glass.

"Home." Was all she membered before she just fell.

Edmund watched in horror as his sister leaped from the window. "SUSAN!" He shouted.

But before his vary eyes she vanished. He leaned against the tree for support. He felt sick and extremely hot. "What just happened?" He whispered out loud to himself. Edmund sat back down. Has he looked back to where his sister normally sat she was not there, making what he thought he saw more real. Then has felt the ground rumble, roots sprouted up out of the ground and wrapped around him. The next thing he knew he was being tugged into the ground. He had no time to scream before he blacked out.

Lucy finished her drawings. She leaned back to look at them all and she saw that she drew a war between Narnia and someone else. She gasped in horror and ran to her room. She was going to store it with all the others but could not find any. They were all blank.

She ran to her window angrily and opened it, "Edmund! This is not…." Before she could say funny she noticed he was not there. All she could she was a land she once missed.

A smile graced her face. "No way!" She ran from her room down the stairs and out the front door. She was surrounded by forest on one side and a field on the other.

She was in Narnia.

* * *

**So tell me what you think! :) Oh and btw I WILL NOT get all the facts right in this. (Like time wise)**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**-Ashley P.**


	3. Chapter 2

'How could so much change in only three weeks?' This thought ran through Caspian's head as he looked out his window and out on to his land.

It had been three weeks since Trufflehunter's body was brought to him. The funeral was small and quick.

But it's what happened after that is almost too terrible to be true. Citizens were being murdered in the Western part of the country. Caspian sent Trumpkin and the General to take care of it. It was the Marakians they were being a takeover of Narnia.

* * *

The trees blur by as she leaps from ground to air. The troops have sworn the entire west side of the forest. They're walking right into the trap set for them.

One shot. Another shot. Several shots. As she leaps to block as many troops as possible but just as many fall because she was too late.

* * *

Lucy took in a deep breath of the fresh Narnian air. Then she turned back to her home. It began to creek and collapse. In just a few short minutes it fell into the ground, as if it were going into a sink hole. When it disappeared she could see Edmund kneeling over someone.

"Edmund!'' Lucy ran over to her brother to see the person was Susan. "Susan!"

"Lucy?" She and Edmund turned to see Edmund emerge from the woods behind them.

"Peter!" She ran to him and embraced him. "We're back! You're back! Susan's back!"

"Yes, Lu, and it's great," Peter smiled and walked over to Susan. "How long has she been like this?"

"Well when I first arrived she was just standing there and then out of nowhere she fainted!" Edmund panicly ran his hands through his hair.

"Is she going to be ok?" Lucy kneeled next to Susan and lightly shook her. "Susan, wake up. We're all in Narnia!"

Susan slowly opened her eyes, "Am I dreaming again?" Tears pricked her eyes and then Lucy pinched her. "Ow!" She screamed sitting up. "What did you do that for?"

"You didn't wake up, so you must not be dreaming!" Lucy giggled as she saw her sister truly smile for the first time in 6 months.

Susan leaped up, "Where do you suppose we are?"

"Most likely in the Midwest. The east isn't as woodsy." Edmund said.

"Come on let's just start walking, we should run into someone, some time." Susan eagerly walked towards the woods her siblings in tow.

They walked and walked traveling over broken branches, through trees, and they did this for hours waiting to run into someone.

"Why haven't we seen anyone yet?" Lucy stopped the group.

"People don't just wonder the woods, Lucy." Susan said.

"Well those that do aren't. And the trees around here aren't even lively." Lucy sighed and looked around, nothing but more woods.

As the children puzzled on what to do next not too far off a crossbow was being loaded.

"We need to…" Peter was cut off by the arrow of that said crossbow hitting a tree directly before them. "Run!" He shouted pushing Susan and Edmund and pulling Lucy.

They were dashing between trees and they could hear the galloping of a horse and two more shot off. They only turned around to try to see who was shooting at them. The only that stopped there was a griffin.

"Get on!" It hollered. "And hurry!"

The four climbed on top of the Griffin, no questions asked. It took off but not before the rider was able to shoot on last arrow that imbedded itself into the Griffin's left leg.

It left out a screech of pain. Then swooped down and picked up the terrified rider. As they flew away the griffin dropped him.

They flew for a while, the sun settled behind them as they near the east horizon.

"Is that Cair Paravel?" Peter gazed at his long lost castle. "Last time we were here it was destroyed."

"It's been rebuilt then," Susan smiled. Narnia now felt truly like home, unlike last time when everything was at a loss.

"Or we've gone back in time. Maybe that was a Telmarine back there." Edmund said crushing Susan's happy thoughts. Back in time meant no Caspian.

"Griffin, how long has it been since the Kings and Queens of Old left?" Peter asked.

"Too long," It sighed and began to land.

Peter look puzzled, "From the first or second time?"

"Both." It said grimly.

"Something tells me she's not a fan," Edmund whispered.

"She?" Peter laughed.

"It has a girly voice." Edmund defended.

"Boys," Susan rolled her eyes. The Griffin had said 'both' meaning the second time but Susan still held her breath.

Crowds of people yelled at the griffin as it flew overhead and straight to the castle. Two Minotaur's closed the castle doors to make sure it didn't just fly in. It landed, wobbly, and allowed the children off.

But what surprised them all was when the giant beast turned into nothing but a young woman.

* * *

**So this is the chapter that probably turned a lot of you off. If it didn't I hope you all enjoyed.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**-Ashley P.**


	4. Chapter 3

"My Kings, my Queens," a Minotaur ran to them and kneeled. "We were not expecting you, especially not you two, King Peter and Queen Susan."

"Let me just sit here and bleed. Thanks!" The girl shouted to the small gathered crowd. She hopped on one foot over to the door and Peter ran to help her. "I've got it."

She pulled the door open and hopped in holding the wall for balance.

Peter raised his eye brow and tried not to laugh, "I don't think you do."

"Trust me, I do." And she continued on.

Susan, Edmund, and Lucy all burst through and watched her go.

"Caspian, I need to speak with you," They heard her say when she turned a corner.

"Caspian," Susan gasped. Her stomach clenched and she felt a bit dizzy.

"Shadow?" He gasped. "It's been years…"

As the Pevensies moved closer Susan got more and more nervous.

"Listen, they're coming. The Marakians have grown rapidly," Caspian cut her off noticing her leg.

"You're bleeding! Mable, go fetch a physician!"

"No, I'm fine, Caspian we need to talk now," She pleaded.

"What happened?" He asked sitting her down.

"I…" But Caspian heard no more.

The Pevensies entered the room and he gasped. "All four of you…."

"Damn it! Caspian! Listen to me!" She jumped up and grabbed his sleeve. "If you don't we're all screwed."

"You disappear and come back and expect us to just listen?" He squinted his eyes and shook his head in disbelief.

"Caspian, maybe we should listen to her. She brought us here." Peter suggested.

"If you knew her backstory, you wouldn't want to hear it either." Caspian said in disgust.

"Fine, Narnia can go to hell for all I care." Shadow stood and limped out of the room.

"How are you here?" It didn't go unnoticed that he was mainly looking at Susan.

"You must really be in trouble," Peter laughed.

"Nothing Narnia hasn't been through in the past," Caspian shrugged. "It should be taken care of by now."

"What do you mean?" Edmund lifted his eyebrow in suspicion.

"A group called the Marakians moved in the west a few hundred years ago, either shortly after or before the Telmarines. Well, just recently they've been attacking citizens in the woods and threats have been received. I sent the army out two days ago to take care of it. Now I'm just waiting on word." Caspian explained as he started out the giant window opposite of the door.

"And who is that girl, Shadow?" Susan asked.

"Aslan created her hundreds of years ago. She's Narnia's protector. She obviously hasn't done a good job if the Telmarines and Marakians just came onto Narnian soil at all." Caspian sighed. "I remember meeting her as a boy, in the woods. We met many times. But when the revolution started she was nowhere to be found. She could've ended it like that," He snapped his fingers concluding his story.

"Is that why you don't trust her?" Peter asked.

"Every reason why." He shrugged and acted very nonchalant but they could tell he was bothered.

After just a few seconds of silence Trumpkin came bursting through the doors. "Your Majesty!" He shouted, not noticing the other four.

"Is it over?" Caspian asked.

"No, not even close. We were so outnumbered. If it wasn't for a forest fire I do not believe I would be standing here now." Trumpkin gasped for air, he was obviously in shock.

"Forest fire?" Lucy said catching Trumpkin's attention. At the sight of the four he fainted.

"We need a doctor!" Susan shouted as she rushed to his side.

Maids came in and took the poor dear to the infirmary. As they scurried out the door Shadow stood there and leaned against the door frame, leg all new. "You are very welcome."

"Now you decided to help out," The Pevensies were a bit surprise to see Caspian's cruel side.

"You know what, Caspian? If I had stopped the Telmarines from entering Narnia you would not be here right now. If I had decided to take out the Marakians and not the Telmarines Susan would not be here right now. Now, did I know true love would weave its way through?" She travels over towards Caspian as she spoke. "No, but you listen good. If I leave right now I will not come back, I will not help you, I will let you all die, and I will not feel a bit of guilt on my end. You might as well as kiss my ass as I walk out that door because that's your life walking away. Do you understand me?"

She was in his face both flared up with anger. "I'm listening."

"Good." Shadow smiled. "The Marakians outnumber you by a lot. Their skill is most likely, if not even, just a little lower than yours. Their weapons equal yours. They may be a tad bit smarter because they developed in only about 50 years and have advanced ever since. Now, you all maybe asking why they are doing this, the answer is the same reason why the Telmarines did it. The Narnians scared them. They look like beast of nightmares so they chose to attack. How do I know this? I've communicated with them."

"When?" Caspian said keeping it short.

"About 300 years ago. I tried to convince them to join Narnia." Shadow answered a bit of agitation in her voice.

"Oh, back when you didn't give up," Caspian slipped in.

"You are going to anger me." She warned.

"So what are we going to do?" Edmund intervened.

"Fight back of course. But Narnia is going to have an advantage," Shadow smiled.

* * *

At Lamar, the castle the Kings and Queens of the Marakians resided in, a knight ran in demanding to see the royals. He was taken to their throne room where four thrones and four people sat. On the far left was a pure gold throne that held an average, angry looking man. On his right was a pitch black throne that held a pale dark haired woman, looking angrier than all of them. To her right was a pure whit throne with a frail woman in it. Lastly all the way to the right was a bright sky blue throne that held an jittery man.

"What do you want?" The dark haired woman spat.

"Your Majesties, I saw her," He said nervously bowing to them.

"Who?" The one on the far left asked.

"The one in the shadows." The four just looked at him to go on. "I was in the woods and four children came running through. I began to fire at them, they resembled The Four, and out of nowhere a Griffin!"

"Did you not shoot it!" The jittery man jumped up.

"In the leg but it just continued on," The dark haired woman got up and in his face.

"Do not disturb us again, unless you have useful information and not this crap!" She slapped him across the face, a sign for him to leave.

As he fleeted out the door she turned to the other. "Sinster, that was unnecessary. " The frail one said.

"Ann, you believe any type of violence in unnecessary," Sinster rolled her eyes.

"I thank the High Gods that my wife is nothing like her sister," The jittery one mumbled.

"And I thank Them that my husband is nothing like his crack pot of a brother." Venom might as well as been pouring from her mouth.

"Well that man did not deserve that hit. He helped us greatly," He smiled, ignoring her comment.

"And how is that, Luther?" the average one asked.

"Why, my dear brother, Damon, her told us of two sighting. The Four have returned and She has been sighted." Luther said, quite happily.

"Yes that's great." Damon stood quickly. "She has taken The Four off towards Cair Paravel. That's the best news I've heard all day!" He spat sarcastically.

"Trust me it is. Plus our general returned to tell me they were very successful in the north." Luther added.

"In the south?" Damon dreaded the answer.

"A forest fire took out most of our army." Luther said a bit quietly.

"Great! Now we know she's helping them! I want her captured. Immediately." Sinster demanded.

"We'll go order the troops," Ann took her husband's hand and she and Luther left the room.

"Those two are holding us back," Sinster grumbled.

"They are the High royals, so we really can't do anything about it," Damon shrugged.

"Well we all better hope we can get Her or we might as well as hop in the fire because we're just going to end up burned anyway." Sinster sighed.

* * *

**I bet this story is NOTHING like what you expected...well me either. When I wrote this on paper it was completly differnt. Why am I changing it? Because I like this. Well I hope ya'll do too. So let me know!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**:)**

**-Ashley P.**


	5. Chapter 4

Shadow walked out of the war room with tired eyes. She was quickly followed by Peter, Caspian, and Edmund. It was nearly 3 in the morning, and with the journey and excitement with it being the Pevensie's first day back, everyone was exhausted. Susan and Lucy choose to turn in hours ago.

They had planned all day. They would try and counter them in the woods at first. They wanted to avoid a real war at all cost.

Shadow sat on her balcony looking out to the North, towards the forest. She sat on the railing of the balcony, with her legs pulled to her chest. She sighed and looked back to the stuffy palace room fit for a Queen, not her. She looked back to the forest and leaped, going from man to bird, and leaving the castle grounds.

**The next afternoon**

"Where are you going, Peter?" Lucy asked as Peter began to leave the meeting. "We haven't finished."

"I need to take a break before I knock Caspian's head off his shoulders," Peter said exiting the room.

Lucy quickly followed and grabbed his arm to stop him, "You shouldn't go alone."

"It's fine." He assured. "Caspian gave me a sword and I have my shield. No Marakian can touch me." He wiggled his arm from Lucy and continued his exit.

"You're not invincible, Peter!" Lucy shouted after him.

"No I'm not, I'm Magnificent!" Peter gave her a cheeky smile before disappearing around a corner.

Lucy just smiled to herself and reentered the meeting.

Susan was sitting in the Castle Gardens just being by herself to think. But with no warning she was frightened by the sound of her own name.

"Susan?" Caspian came from around a bush hesitant, not wanting to disturb her. "I'm sorry if you would like me to leave I will do so."

Susan took a small breath, "No it's fine you only startled me." She gave a soft smile.

"May I sit with you?" He asked being overly courteous.

"You are the King aren't you?" Susan teased. "You may do as you please."

Caspian took a seat next to Susan and they fell into a very comfortable silence. There was a small spark felt on both ends.

"I miss you, you know." Caspian turned his body to look at her completely. "When you left I was lost."

Susan looked to the ground quickly. A small chuckle came from her. "I missed you more than anyone could imagine, Caspian."

They sat there just staring into each other's eyes, finding truth and comfort.

"Let's hope this time you may not have to leave." Caspian spoke slowly and quietly.

"I hope not. Leaving Narnia again would not end very well on my end." Susan sighed.

From there the two sat and talked. They filled in the blanks of their time apart. Caspian talked about Narnia and the road to peace between the citizens. Susan could only describe her small time in school and the depression. Hours went on and by the end their hand were entwined both were laughing.

Suddenly a violent door slam caused them to jump from their seat. Edmund stomped up to them with panic on his face. "There you two are! Bloody hell!" He shouted. "Everyone has been looking for you two!"

"What's the matter, Edmund?" Susan asked fear very apparent on her face.

"Let's walk. Peter's missing," He huffed as they made their way from the Gardens. "A search party has gathered. Lucy says he -being hard headed Peter- went for a walk, alone, in the forest. He's been gone for hours."

The three ran to meet the search party and they all spread to the woods.

"Stay in groups and on guard!" Caspian shouted warning everyone.

Groups separated into the woods. Torches lit the forest as if it were on fire. They got a bit too deep for anyone's real comfort but after an hour someone finally shouted, "I found something!"

Everyone moved toward the voice and Susan, Edmund, and Caspian moved to the front of the group. Lying there one the ground, covered with blood was Peter's shield. Susan gasped and ran to it. She was hesitant to touch it at first but ignored the blood and picked it up.

Her shrieks filled the forest, "His arm!"

She dropped the shield and fell into Edmund, sobbing. Edmund himself stared in shock at his brother's arm, attached to the back of his shield. Edmund held Susan up and turned her away. Caspian, as pale as he could get, watched Susan in horror. This could not be happening.

One of the men picked up the shield and arm and headed back toward the castle. "Let's go on your majesty. There's nothing we can do tonight."

Caspian turned with the rest of the group and headed back. He caught up to Trumpkin, "Gather the counsel."

"Immediately," He nodded.

Susan and Edmund had gathered themselves enough to attend the meeting. Everyone gathered into the room. Trumpkin delivered the news.

"And we have to just expect the worst," He sighed.

"You can live without an arm!" Susan jump to Peter's defense.

"The Marakians are not known as merciful people. It's only right to assume the worst."

"So we say High King Peter is dead. Now what?" One of the members asked.

"It's war." Was all that came out of Caspian's mouth.

As Sinster paced back and forth, Damon stood tall and angry. Ann sat in quiet shock. Luther looked up with a terrified expression.

"You killed King Peter?" Damon shouted at the bloody man before them.

"When did he return?" Sister also shouted, asking it more to herself, though.

"I thought you all would be pleased," The man cowered into himself quickly due to the reaction of the four.

"We are not. This means they will find us at any cost. We may out number them but now they are out for revenge. The have a clear purpose. You sir have probably doomed us all!" Damon's shouting echoed off the walls.

"So what now?" Luther sighed from his throne.

"It's war," Was all that Damon said before leaving the room.


	6. Chapter 5

Practically the whole kingdom searched for days for a body. Nothing but more and more blood was found. By a doctor's stand point it was too much for anyone to have survived. After a week the searches faded to an end. A small service was held and his arm was buried.

Everyone had to move on, onto the war.

* * *

Caspian was alone in his room. It was after the service and Susan was with her brother and sister. He couldn't believe that Peter had only been here for a few hours before his death. He tried his best to comfort the Pevensies over the past week. Susan tried to be strong in front of him but not for long. Lucy was open about her grieving. Edmund was a different thing entirely. He had only cried at the service. The rest he had spent in his room, alone.

But now they were together, one last night before the plans for a war were to be made.

Caspian sat at his desk and he noticed tucked under some papers a letter.

_Dear Caspian,_

_ I am truly sorry but I have once again left you on your own. The reason is my own, if only you knew. The war can be won if you wait, train, and take the small attacks they send as practice. Learn their ways. Most of them are unfair but you can play dirtier. Once again I am sorry._

_ -Shadow_

He hadn't even noticed she was gone. So much was going on he just assumed she was in a search party. He sighed, angry because she fooled him again.

* * *

The next day at the first real war meeting he announced Shadow's disappearance.

"Wait, what?" Edmund asked shock.

"She up and left again. We'll be fine without her. Narnia has always prevailed without her. She's never been of use." Caspian spat, bitter of the betrayal.

"But that's not true. I've done my research. She's about all we've got. She'd be our major advantage. We couldn't lose." Edmund stood a bit frantic.

"Edmund, she doesn't want to help. Never has. Never will." Caspian sighed.

"We have to find her!" Edmund shouted. The room froze. Edmund's face was red and determined. Tears were sticking his eyes, "For Peter."

"Actually, I think we need to find the enemy first. We don't even have an idea of where they really are." One member spoke.

"Edmund, I'm sorry but she cannot be our main priority. If you want justice for Peter then you need to forget about her." Caspian's face looked torn. All he knew was that Shadow left, again. She was gone and now impossible to find. "I believe we should make the first attack possible."

"So we must find the enemy then attack." Susan summarized any long plan anybody wanted to come up with. Everyone nodded. "Let's get started."

* * *

A month went by.

They gathered their army in a week, began training as soon as someone enlisted, searches began after the second week, and it took till the end of that month for them to find someone. As they scouted the forest a few fights were fought, but no major battles. The most was of a dozen men. Only two lives lost on the Narnian side.

They found many villages of Marakians. They did not invade or bother them in any way though, no need to hurt the innocent citizens.

They finally sent a proper declaration of war to the Marakian Kings and Queens. Three days later they got a reply. They knew it was time.

* * *

The Narnians entered the forest late enough for the dark to cover them. At dusk the two armies were coming close to each other. Just as they were able to see each other traps sprung. Narnians were pulled into trees and sucked into the ground. That caused the rest of the army to flee the woods out into the open. The Marakian army was just as large as their own.

Susan, Edmund, and Caspian noticed a stand of four thrones with two men and two women sitting and watching. They watched as one of the men raised his arm and flicked his wrist signaling his army. The battle began.

As they fought Caspian could only realize they were stupid for coming. The Marakians were trained far more than they thought.

The archers had no advantage. Susan was able to hold her own but it soon became a bit difficult. Their numbers weren't declining as fast as the Narnian's were. It was a swarm after swarm.

She caught a glimpse of the four royals. Two looked very pleased. The other two, worried and disgraced. As Susan moved on trying her best to survive someone caught her one the leg. As she fell to the ground she was trying to get an arrow but the case fell away from her.

As the soldier above her moved for the final blow he was shoved away and Susan was trampled. She couldn't move so many men were tripping over her or just stepping on her. She let out small screams of pain. She could feel broken bones. Then she got a kick to the head, causing her eyes to go blurry and her ears to ring.

She tried her best to block out everything and have quiet last moment. She thought of Lucy and Edmund, they would be the only Pevensies left. She thought of Caspian, they hadn't even kissed since she had been back. She just prayed to Aslan to join Peter in Aslan's Country.

Edmund had been keeping up with himself and Susan, knowing she would struggle. He was taking all of his anger and loss out on any soldier that dared to challenge him. But when he turned to look back at Susan she was gone.

He tried to make his way over to where she was just moments ago, but suddenly a new wave of soldiers rush from the woods. He knew this was it.

Susan felt herself leave the Earth as if she were flying out of her body.

Caspian heard the battle cry of fresh soldier and the he called for a retreat. They had lost.

* * *

As Sinster watched the Narnians retreat she laughed, but then out of the corner of her eyes she saw a Phoenix coming from the forest toward them.

"Fire! Fire at the bird!" Sinister shouted.

Damon's eyes went black. "Catapults!"

* * *

Caspian took a quick look back but his fear only intensified. Catapults.

He froze before shouting at his already fleeing army, "Faster, run faster! Find cover!" He darted with them into the woods, knowing they probably wouldn't make it.

He heard them release but no one was hit.

* * *

Luther, Ann, Sinster, and Damon watching in awe as a dome of ice covered the fleeing Narnians. Their army stood and watched as the bolder size rocks just rolled off. When the Narnians were gone and the catapults stopped, the dome exploded. The royals covered themselves but were still cut. The ice was like razor blades. They looked back to their army, where now more laid dead than before.

"She was here!" Sinster shouted.

"She's on their side," Ann commented.

"Not if we capture her!"

"We're going to lose the next battle. She'll go to them and then we're all dead." Ann got off her throne and walked off to tend to the army.

"She is so naive!" Sinster sighed.

"She's you're sister. She actually cares about this kingdom. You just want to destroy and conquer." Luther huffed. "You are the perfect opposites."

"That's how twins are, brother. We should know that." Damon butted in. "Ann is just weak."

"She's the High Queen here. So she'll handle things her way." Luther spat.

"Only by age, I deserve that power." Sinster growled. "I am wiser than her in these things."

"That is where you are very, very wrong." Luther took his exit, leaving Sinster and Damon.

* * *

**Hi there! :) I am now on a roll finishing this. I will update every 3-5 days depends on the feed back. I don't really care if you review it's just nice to get :) **

**And I did go back and read the last chapters, and I made tiny mistakes here and there. I don't know if I'll really update them on Fanfiction but I did on my computer so...yeah. :) Ya'll have a good day now and please come back for the next chapter!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**-Ashley P.**


	7. Chapter 6

Susan was found not too far from the scene, unconscious, beaten, and bleeding terribly. Edmund and Caspian rushed to her side not sure if it would be ok to touch her.

Edmund put his ear to her mouth, "She's barely breathing."

"We need Queen Lucy's cordial," Caspian eyes were frantic. He couldn't lose her so soon, if ever again. "But I don't think we can move her."

"Trumpkin," Edmund pulled him close. "Get someone to the castle and get Lucy's cordial. You must be quick or we're going to lose her."

Trumpkin nodded and turned to the other soldiers. Two centaurs took off with his instructions toward the castle. A woman faun, also ruffled from war, broke through the crowd.

"Let me look at her." The faun kneeled down to Susan and carefully inspected her. She ended up wrapping up some bleed spots on her leg, shoulder, and head. "She's barely hanging on your majesties. It appears as if she must have been trampled."

* * *

It felt like years had passed before even hoofs were heard in the distance. Lucy appeared with one of the centaurs. She had tears in her eyes as she sprinted over to Susan. One drop and ten minutes is what it took before Susan took a healthy gasp of air and opened her eyes.

The surrounding crowd rejoiced when she sat up and immediately hugged her siblings. All three cried realizing they were almost one less, again.

"Let's go home," Edmund helped his sisters up.

"Head back everyone," Caspian shouted. He was so relieved seeing Susan walking. And he smiled when she came his way. "I am so very happy you're ok, Susan."

"Me too," And then for the second time in his life time she caught him off guard and kissed him. It was much like the first time but when she pulled away she didn't have to leave his side. "I almost never got to do that again, I'm sorry."

"It's perfectly fine," They walked hand in hand all the way back.

Lucy was beaming behind them hitting Edmund in the arm ever so often out of pure joy for them. Edmund on the other hand, was happy for them, but his mind was racing with several different things.

* * *

When they arrived to the castle everyone bathed and everyone was fed. No one wanted to discuss anything about the failure today was so everyone decided to just retire for the night.

* * *

The meeting the next day started with a review of what happened the day before.

"Honestly I think we're just doomed. I thought they were supposed to be smaller than us!" Trumpkin grumbled.

"We just need more," Caspian sighed not really know what more they could get.

The doors to the meeting room open and Edmund walked through. Caspian looked to where he thought he had seen Edmund sitting but it was empty. "I told you."

"What?" Caspian asked puzzled by so many things at once.

"I told you Shadow was our only hope." Edmund frowned. "And nobody listened."

"Actually she did help," They turned their heads to the unknown voice at the door.

There stood the frail Queen of the Marakians. They all started at her as if she was insane. She just walked into a room with armed soldiers that would gladly kill her for the past days events.

She held her hands up in surrender, "My name is Ann I am the Queen of the Marakians but I am here to help you,"

Everyone continued to just stare in disbelief. "I am not a trick. My people didn't use to want power, but my sister fed them lies about you Narnians. I just want the peace we had. If you don't believe me kill me now because I do not wish to see the blood bath that will ensue." She moved to her knees, completely surrendering to them.

Susan got from her seat with no expression on her face. She walked over to Ann and held out her hand to help her up. "How would you like to help us, because we really need it."

"Actually all I have for you is some advice. You're only answer is in Narnia's myths. She's been here ever since after the Kings and Queens of Old left the first time." Ann was abruptly cut off by Caspian.

"Shadow. She's not helping us." He frowned.

"Well she did yesterday." Ann corrected him.

Trumpkin scoffed, "I didn't see her anywhere."

"After you a fled she created an ice dome to protect you from the catapults. And when you were long gone it shattered, injuring and killing half of our men. She protects Narnia with everything she is. That's what Aslan created her for. No matter what, she comes through in the end." Ann spat.

"Aslan puts her here to protect Narnia and she didn't, at least not from the Telmarines." Dr. Cornelius spoke from his chair.

"But why?" She wondered out loud. "Something had to have happened."

"No one knows she disappeared into the forest. No one knows where she hides. Her gifts keep her too hidden." The Professor sighed.

"Actually they can also give her away just as easily. We've been hunting her trying to get her to be on our side. There have been several sightings in the past years but only two in the past three months." Ann informed.

"Hunting? Like an animal?" Edmund's face formed into a deep frown.

"Honestly she was going to either be on our side or killed. We couldn't risk her being on your side. But since you are severely outmatched and I am tired of all the violence I will help you get your searches started. But I can only stay for the night." Ann smirked.

* * *

Ann, Edmund, and Professor Cornelius locked themselves in a study. Ann told them everything they had found out. During the night they went to a few places they had spotted her and at dusk Ann left them.

The next meeting Edmund gave the instructions, "We are going to set up camps and have search parties from those camps. Ann said that we have about a month before Sinster, her sister, sets out to end us."

"Alright then, let's set up camps before the end of the week." Caspian had a look of complete determination on his face. He was ready to find her and to get her to help them save Narnia.

* * *

**Hope you guys are enjoying! :)**

**-Ashley P.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Ok this is shorter than the past few but it's got some S/C :) Hope you guys like it :)**

* * *

They moved the royal activities to the old Telmarine castle. This would confuse the Marakians if they were to try a surprise attack. Also, their main reason, it was the easiest way to communicate between all the camps.

They set up nine camps. They consisted of several tents but they tried their best not to make themselves too noticeable. There were two on each end of each coast. Two were within miles of the last battle site. Two were at opposite ends of the middle of Narnia. And one was a half a day travel from the Telmarine castle. Susan, Edmund, Lucy, and Trumpkin ran two camps each. Caspian ran the one closet to the castle. The trees were the biggest help in keeping in touch with each camp.

Lucy tried talking to the trees about Shadow but none of them knew anything, or at least that's what they said. In the first week only Edmund's camp had luck, two sightings. One of Lucy's camps was attacked and to be abandoned.

Edmund became engrossed in the search. Each week a different camp was to be allowed a break. Susan used her time to be with Caspian, they hadn't had much time together at all. Edmund never took a break.

They weren't given much to go on. They had no idea how to spot her as a bird and it be different than any other bird. A monitor from Edmund's group saw her as human but she was gone in a blink.

By the end of the second week supposedly every group had, had one sighting at least. The search groups thought she was just teasing them. There was a small attack of Trumpkin camp on the East South coast but it was handled and they did not have to abandon it. With several still injured in that fight it upset them. They were looking for their protector and they were getting hurt.

Rounding out the second week Edmund and a Centaur decided to go out for a quick search. Edmund's were on the coast with Cair Paravel. He was currently working out of the one onle miles from Cair Paravel. They headed South. It was only an hour into their journey that Edmund took notice of a cat. They weren't common in this area and they certainly didn't stare like this one was.

"Split up," Edmund whispered to the Centaur. They were going to corner it.

Mistake number one: splitting up. Once Edmund lost track of where he was he just stood there. Second mistake: Standing in the open, alone. He considered what to do next. He decided to head back but it was too late. Four Marakian soldiers appeared around him. Third and fatal mistake: not running.

"We had another sighting!" Susan said ecstatically. "She was on fire, just running through the woods. And of course we couldn't catch her."

"Any more attacks on the camps?" Caspian asked.

They were alone in his study. This was their first alone time in about a week and a half.

"Not on my end. Lucy's camps had some trouble but they're fine now." Susan smiled as she kissed him softly. They were very open about their status now, ever since the near death incident.

Caspian had missed Susan almost so much it hurt while she had been away at her camp. "Have you heard from Edmund or Trumpkin?" He asked.

"No. I might go see Edmund tomorrow though. I haven't seen him since this started. He's so dedicated, for Peter." Susan got quiet after that thinking of Peter. Caspian pulled her into a tight embrace.

She didn't cry and they didn't speak. They took a seat on the small love seat and held each other for maybe hours.

Susan pulled away only to be able to look him in the eyes, "What if I have to leave again?"

"We must not think of that right now. Right now we have each other," Caspian and Susan cuddled together there as if it was natural for them.

"I was a mess back home. I don't think I could live anymore if I left again. I just couldn't go on. Without Peter and without you I do not know what I would do." Susan sighed as the pain came back.

"I was all the same here. Miserable. You took my heart and soul with you my Susan. I cannot let you leave again." He kissed her cheek trying to comfort her.

"I love you, Caspian." She whispered starring into his deep brown eyes.

"I love you, Susan," He caressed her face and pulled her even closer. They kissed and unlike their last kisses this one lasted. They kissed for minutes and stretched their breaths for as long as they could until each were seeing dots. "It has been too long."

For the rest of the night they laid there, mumbling about anything not dealing with war or death. To them there was no war, Peter wasn't dead, and they would be together forever.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! :)**

**-Ashley P.**


End file.
